Love In A Different Life
by RidingtheRoughWaters
Summary: "If two people were meant to be together, like true love, wouldn't they still be together-even in a different life?" "Uh, sure I guess. But how would you know if they were that person?" Odd/Aelita Jericho/Kole
1. The Portal

Love in a Different Life

Chapter 1

Aelita's POV

I was on the roof of the academy, looking up at the stars above. I wasn't alone-Odd was with me too. We were laughing and talking. After a while of talking, we just watched the stars and thought. A breeze swept through and circled around, swayed but stayed-just enough to move the ends of our hair and bangs.

"Odd?" I asked to see if he was awake, not taking my gaze off the stars.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"If two people were meant to be together, like true love, wouldn't they still be together-even in a different life?" I asked. I felt him turn his head to look at me, but I didn't turn-just yet. I felt his gaze fall and look down. He looked up again as he said, "Uh, sure I guess. But how would you know if they were _that_ person?"

"You would just know. Because it would feel right and it wouldn't feel wrong at all," I answered back. Then suddenly a white, gray and black colored portal appeared out of nowhere in front of us. The breeze turned into a full-blown, sucking storm wind in an instant. I stood up and so did Odd. We tried to stand our ground but we slowly started being dragged forward towards the portal because of the wind. I tried to take a small step backwards but fell on my back as the air fell out of me with an "Oof!"

The wind picked up and lifted me into the air. I turned to my side as I reached out my hand and screamed. Odd reached out to grab my hand but it was a second too late and an inch too far as I was sucked into the portal. The last thing I saw? Odd and I being sucked into a portal, as the last seconds of my mind wondered, "Will I ever see him again?"


	2. The Dream

Love in a Different Life

Chapter 2

Kole's POV

I woke straight up in my bed in a cold sweat. _The dream_, I thought. _Not again_. I had had this dream over and over in my sleep, and it would not go away! I wondered if I would ever dream anything else. Who _was_ this 'Odd' kid?

"Gnarrk?" Gnarrk asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Gnarrk?" Gnarrk made sure.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said but before I could lay my head down Gnarrk said-

"Gnarrk, Gnarrk, Gnarrk..." he said. I froze. "_You had that dream again_," he had said. I put a strand of hair behind my head and turned around in my bed.

"How did you-" I thought and wondered out loud.

"Gnarrk Gnarrk," he said quietly. "_You were screaming in your sleep_," he said.

"I-I was?" I asked. He only nodded. "Yeah, well I'm going to go back to sleep. G'night!" I said quickly then stayed frozen in the same position not daring to move or to make a sound. I thought about my dream after a while. Love -in a different life? That was crazy-impossible. Besides you'd have to be crazy to think that in the first place..right?


	3. Meeting Jericho

Love in a Different Life

Chapter 3

Kole's POV

5 months later...

_"Odd?" I asked to see if he was awake, not taking my gaze off the stars..."If two people were meant to be together.." "You would just know..." Portal...screamed..._

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Hey! Could you stay quiet for at least one night?" Came a foreign accent that could only come from my roommate, Argent. Irealized where I was and fell back on the bed and took a deep breath before I talked.

"Sorry, 'Gent. It was that dream again," I said as I rubbed my temples with my left hand trying to soothe the nightmare away. For some strange reason, they were getting scarier. They stayed the same, but they seemed to get scarier to me for some reason I don't know.

"Ah, _that_ dream," she said as she jumped down from the top bunk. I sat up on my elbows and questioned her, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing as I'm awake and probably won't be able to go back to sleep, I might as well go down and get some breakfast," she said like as if it were no big deal but I found out how big of a deal it was when I looked at my alarm clock.

"At five o' clock in the morning! Are you crazy?" I was almost screaming.

"Nah. You're crazy if you have the same dream for three months or so," she said as she walked out the door. I was about to yell "Five months!" but held it back, knowing it would only make me look weirder than I already look. The Brotherhood of Evil had just ambushed us only a week ago and now the Titans and Honorary Titans were staying at the Tower. Well, some of us. Most went back to their homes, like Herald, Red Star and Pantha. And Gnarrk. The technology freaked him out so much he just ran away one night but not before Raven and Robin caught him and were able to talk him into a ride to the Arctic Circle. Gnarrk tried to convince me, but then realizing that I would be better off and safer here than there we compromised and he would leave to stay there at the Arctic Circle while I Kole stay here at the Titans Tower here in Jump City, California.

Even though it was just a week, I still hadn't met all the Honorary Titans. I just knew the Titans, Pantha, Argent, Jinx, and Kid Flash. Today, I was going to socialize a little bit more and get to know a few more. I decided to go back to sleep, considering it was only five o' clock in the morning...

I woke up at eight-thirty, got dressed, and walked down to the Main Operations Room where everybody else was. When I entered the room, I saw a lot of unknown faces to me as they all greeted me with "Hey!" and "Hi!" I walked to the table and made an egg or two for breakfast. I sat down and ate my eggs. I watched some TV until the boys came over and switched the TV to video games. I got up and started walking around the tower. Everybody who decided to stay, had a roommate except for the Titans such as Raven and Beastboy. Can't say I blame them. It was their room first and their tower. So we might as well respect that. Titans East is debating whether they need to get back but they're staying for the time being. I heard a soft ringing of some sort coming from above me and I walked towards it.

I reached a door and opened it. I saw I was at the roof. I looked over at where the soft music was and found a boy with blonde hair with a guitar. For a second-just a second, my heart fluttered when I saw him but also familiarity floated about him. Did I know this guy? I closed the door, he immediately stopped playing and looked up. No, I didn't know him. He must be one of the Honorary Titans then. But he sure was cute. I smiled and he managed a small one.

"Hey, I'm Kole," I introduced myself. He moved his hands and fingers in a way I hadn't seen before. What was he doing? Then I realized he was doing sign language. He moved his hands and fingers again and I understood.

"_Hey. I'm Jericho_," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you Jericho," I said smiling as I sat down beside him. I looked at his guitar. "You play?" He nodded. "Can you play something for me? Please?" He nodded and started playing a soft and mellow melody that sounded beautiful as the notes danced and twined together to make it sound like a masterpiece.

"Wow, you're really good. Did you write that?" I asked.

"_No, I just play as I go along. You know, go with the flow_," he answered. I smiled.

"Well, that was really good!" I complimented again. He smiled.

"_Thanks_," he said still smiling. He played again and it seemed to go on endlessly-but in a very, very good way. When I opened my eyes and looked at him, his eyes were closed. A breeze swept through that made his bangs sway back and forth softly. He stopped playing as he opened his eyes. Uh oh. He knew I was staring. I instantly looked away and blushed. I hoped he didn't notice. Our communicators buzzed at that moment. I looked and checked to see what times it was. Noon, lunchtime! Already? That went fast. I got up and walked to the door, I didn't hear him following. I looked back and asked, "You comin' to lunch?" He thought about it for a few seconds and then shook his head. "Okay," I answered as I walked down the stairs and to lunch.

Five Minutes Later...

"Heya," I said as I opened the door to the roof. Jericho looked up from his guitar to see me holding two plates. "I didn't know if you liked hot dogs or hamburgers better, so I got you both." I sat down next to him with the plate next to his hand. He smiled at me and signed, "_Thanks!_"

"No problem," I answered. We ate our lunch and then he started playing for me again. After a while, somebody came up on the roof too. It was a black girl with yellow and black stripes with wings like an insect on her back. Argent said she was BumbleBee, leader of Titans East.

"Hey, you too comin' down? We're votin' on dinner tonight," she said. We both nodded and walked down to the main Operations Room. All the Honorary Titans were there, and didn't glance at us when we walked in the room.

"Okay, we're gonna vote for supper tonight. Raise your hand for Pizza or if you want Speedy and the guys to cook! Pizza!" Robin yelled over us. A bunch of people, including me and Jericho voted for pizza. "Cooking!" Not as many, but a few girls did as they laughed. "Pizza it is!" Robin declared.

"Meatlovers!" Cyborg yelled.

"Veggie!" Beastboy shouted, er, protested. Cyborg and Beastboy started yelling at each other. In the end, we ordered Cheese, Pepperoni, and Meatlovers. Beastboy should like Cheese pizza, right? I hung out with Argent, Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee. It was only eight o' clock when I started feeling tired and excused myself to go to sleep. Tired and alone, I trudged myself to my bed and within seconds fell asleep.

**I know it's short and not really to the point..but don't worry! And hey I could've used Flinx! Well Kid Flash is more like Odd in a way but there isn't much JeriKole love out there so I made one myself! x) We need more JeriKole lovers out there! :D**

**~Read and Review!**


	4. Goin' Downtown

Love In A Different Life

Chapter 4

Jericho's POV

After I ate my pizza, well I think I went to bed around 9 P.M. I was rooming with _the _Herald. Can't forget the _the_. I woke up, and slammed my head on the bottom of the bunk bed. I slept in the bottom bunk and he slept in the top. Ugh. I silently cursed, and got out of bed.

After getting dressed, I walked down the hallways to the Main Room. I wonder if I would see Kole again. Or would she and Gnarrk leave? I hope she- _they_ wouldn't leave so soon!

I ate breakfast and sat down with some guys who were playing video games. Beast Boy, Aqualad and Speedy were having a three-way showdown at whatever racing game. In the afternoon, Robin announced we were going downtown. Awesome! It was just too bad I hadn't seen Kole all morning. I asked Herald when I saw him.

_"Hey, where is Kole?" _I asked.

"Oh ho-ho-ho! Haha! Fell for Crystal Girl, eh?" he joked. I immediately shook my head and felt some blood rush to my cheeks. He laughed some more and some of the guys noticed. I think they had the idea but hadn't listened to the conversation. "Don't worry dude! We'll find her." I nodded and walked away.

Kole's POV

"Ughh..." I woke up groggy.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Argent greeted with a smile. I gave a smile back and closed my eyes. Instantly, my eyes opened up again. Argent was _never_ up _in the morning_, before _me_.

"What time is it?" I asked immediately.

"It's noon sweetie!" She laughed. Crap! I got out of bed and opened a few of my drawers. Then I looked at her.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Oh, all the Titans are going downtown in ten minutes. Want to come?" she asked.

"Ten minutes!" I gasped.

"Yep. Ya MAY want to hurry," she said as she walked out the door. Then she poked her head back in and said, "Oh and you may want to brush those teeth of yours. Bad breath." Like I said earlier, crap!

Kole's POV

Miraculously, I got ready in ten minutes. I was wearing white silver boots with a denim skirt and a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a T-sleeved white jacket with pink highlights on top. I put my two antenna back with a purple scarf, in which I made into a headband.

"Ready?" Argent asked. I turned around.

"Yep."


	5. Downtown and I'm Kinda Bored

Love In A Different Life

Chapter 5

Jericho's POV

I had been waiting with the Herald and Wondergirl. Herald was on one of Robin's spare red motorcycles and Wondergirl sat behind him. Herald was wearing something similar to a black hip-hop/wannabe gangster teen. Meanwhile, Wondergirl looked well, hot, but something about her just didn't attract me to her like most guys. I was wearing a Green T-shirt, an _ACDC_ "duckbill" kind of cap, and baggy jeans with white sneakers.

It had been ten whole minutes and now nearly all the Titans were ready to go. Except me. I hadn't seen Kole that whole morning. Wasn't she going downtown? Then the door opened and then there was a huge dark portal. I know I shouldn't have been scared since I knew it was Raven's. But something about it was kind of familiar..and it was just a little dark. We all drove in and came out into the sunny quiet suburbs. Robin and Cyborg led the way.

I drove my lone motorcycle downtown as I followed them. I heard people saying it was dangerous to ride one, but this one was so easy to ride. Probably because it was Titan technology. Then we got downtown and we all split up into our little "cliques".

I walked with Herald, Wondergirl, BeastBoy, Raven, Cyborg, and Hot Spot. This was going to be interesting.

Kole's POV

I had been in the T-Car with Cyborg driving, Argent in the front seat, and I was squeezed to the left of BeastBoy and Raven bickering. Argent turned her head and mouthed a "_Sorry_." I nodded, still frowning, and proceeded to look out the window.

After a few minutes, we were downtown. I stuck with Argent who went with Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Starfire.

"So where did you first meet the Titans?" Bumblebee asked Argent and I.

"I was in New Zealand and the dam was leaking and Starfire, here helped me put some it back together."

"Cools! How about you Kole?" Speedy asked.

"I was living in a, er, a kind of prehistoric world under the ice of the Arctic up north. There I met Gnarrk." Then I realized Gnarrk wasn't with us. I bet he was either scared if he actually came, or just didn't come at all. I hope he was okay.

"Ohh. That's cool! Argent-where are you from? You accent is like-" Aqualad started but Argent answered for him early. She always loved it when people asked her about her origin and accent and such. I just zoned out and kept walking. After a while of walking, I saw another group of Titans. There was Herald, Wondergirl, Beastboy-and Jericho!

"Jericho!" I yelled as I quickly ran down the sidewalk. Jericho got this huge grin on his face and relief. Then as I got halfway there, his face seemed to have a sense of panic. I wasn't going to hurt him!

"Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"_Nothing much. BeastBoy and Raven are bickering and Cyborg and Herald are going at the video games. What about you?_" He signed.

"Nothing much really. Want to go somewhere else? I can tell you're not having fun with them." I offered. He nodded and joked, "_Well, you didn't seem much of a party animal over there either_." I laughed as we separated from the rest of them.


End file.
